runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Book of the Sands
Official Description *Desert Treasure *Contact! *Scorpion Catcher *Missing my Mummy *Smoking Kills |items = *Keris *20,000 coins *Tinderbox *Hammer *2 limestone bricks *3 iron bars *5,000 fire, air, earth and water runes *Runes to cast Water Surge *5 law, astral and nature runes Recommend: *Food, armour and a good weapon *Waterskins or water tiara (e) |kills = *Bandit (level 80) *Mummy King (level 670) *Pharaoh (level 186) *Giant Scarab (level 423) *Kalphite Queen (level 300) }} Walkthrough Search the shattered ruins near the Dominion Tower in order to find a note from a villager telling people to be warned that the gods are coming. Now right-click and choose the option locate, the letter shall now teleport you and the letter to Eblis. Talk to Eblis and he will tell you that this letter was from his good friend Davil, who is now dead. He will ask you if you have encountered anything strange during your visits to the desert, choose the option Icthlarin. He will tell you that Icthlarin is in fact an evil god, he will then tell you that Icthlarin once tried to rule Al-Kharid and the desert before, but a traveler stopped him with the Book of the Sands. Eblis will ask you to speak to Azzanadra in the Bandit Camp. He will be disguised as the elite bandit. Talk to him and he will ask you if you can be an assistance for helping him obtain the ice diamond from the level 80 bandit. Talk to the amazed bandit and he will attack you defeat him for the ice diamond, then give it to Azzanadra and he will then let you explain what's going on. Go to Sophanem and talk to the Sphinx. She will tell you that the Book of the Sands is located in Varrock Museum and that you can only touch it while wielding pure magic. Use the runes you have (5,000 fire, air, earth and water) to create an elemental hands potion by clicking the runes on the sphinx. Now go to Varrock Museum and drink the potion, and your hands will then turn multi-coloured. Go to the big exhibit in the middle of the room and search it for the book. Once you obtain the book you will notice four pages are missing, and these pages are special, as they hold the key of time stopping and how to defeat a god. Go to Eblis and ask him if he knows where the missing pages are. He will locate one of the pages and he will say that it's located in the Kalphite Hive and that he hid one in the Kalphite Queen. You will now need to go to the Kalphite Queen and defeat it for the page, once the page is obtained go back to Eblis. He now would have located the second page which is in the temple of Nardah. Go to Nardah and talk to Priest Azef. He will tell you the only way to enter is if you, use every altar in each city on RuneScape (Falador, Varrock, Burthorpe, Ardougne, Camelot, Lumbridge and Draynor). Once you have done that you will obtain a scroll. Go back to the priest and he will translate it, but he will ask you to build a limestone key. Use the two limestone bricks on three iron bars and hammer them together to create an unfinished key. Light a sacred fire using a tinderbox on the Nardah altar and use the unfinished key on it to create a Nardah Spirit Key. Now use the key on the trapdoor in the temple to unlock the doors to the underground desert. Be prepared for the giant scarab (equip Keris) and journey on until you reach the scarab puzzle, the trick is to make a picture of a scarab. Once you have done the puzzle enter the room to the scarab hall, there will then be a stone scarab, cast water surge on it for it to imbue and become a giant scarab. Fight it using the Keris and then finish it using a tinderbox. It will then drop the page and you will now need to search the chest to obtain a pharaoh teleport cross. Activate the cross and you will be inside the pharaoh's tomb. Search around the rubble until you come across an artifact of Icthlarin. Go north and use it on the pharaoh's door, then search the coffin and a powerful Pharaoh mage shall appear. Defeat it and grab the page. Now the final fight, go to every town in the desert and speak to every priest for a piece of information, then go to Ardougne and ask for anti-mummified poison. You can get this by speaking to the main priest in the chapel. Now get ready to fight the mummy king. Go to Eblis and he will tell you that the mummy is coming down to Menaphos, and you will need to go there. Go to Menaphos and you will see Icthlarin. He will then have an army of level 210 mummies and a mummy king. Azzanadra and Eblis will fight some of the mummies and help with the king. The battle is multi-combat, so be very prepared! The mummy king will then summon dementors which will soul eat you. In order to avoid this, use the complete book and cast the spell Imbue Soul (89 Magic, 84 Runecrafting) and it will now protect you from taking soul damage which would otherwise kill you. After the fight Azzanadra will kill Icthlarin and quest will be complete. Rewards * Speak to Azzanadra for following experience rewards: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * New spells added to the Ancient Magicks * Orb of the Sands * Choose between a Time sword, Time bow or Time staff * 3,500,000 coins * Pray at the altar of Azzanadra for and access to curses at any altar (with completion of Temple at Senntisten). Category:Rework Category:Desert quests